


I'm a bit freaked out

by 898700 (ghostwriter)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter/pseuds/898700
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cracky short fill for the next prompt: Derek turns out to be the absolute perfect boyfriend. Little gifts for no reason, rolls with mood swings and bad days, and basically does everything he can to make his partner happy because that's what makes him happy. Spencer is frankly freaked the fuck out by it after they start dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a bit freaked out

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** Just a quick something for the Morgan/Reid Kink meme at Livejournal, for [the prompt](http://morgan-reidkink.livejournal.com/818.html?thread=55090#t55090): __Derek turns out to be the absolute perfect boyfriend. Little gifts for no reason, rolls with mood swings and bad days, and basically does everything he can to make his partner happy because that's what makes him happy. Spencer is frankly freaked the fuck out by it after they start dating_. _ Because it is an amazing prompt, and deserves a longer, angstier, fluffier fill but I could only give it crack :D.

"He's cheating on me."

" _What!"_

"I mean, why else would he give me a gift. It is not our anniversay. It is not a significant day anywhere, unless you count Hug an Australian Day, which given that I'm not from Australia-"

"Seriously, Spence. You're overthinking it."

"He _knitted them, JJ."_

* * *

"I think he's planning to kill me."

"What was it this time?"

"He cooked me breakfast."

"Well, that's actually not that unusual for the morning after."

"Emily, he just came back from Chicago at three am. I didn't even know he was at my department."

"..."

"..."

"Are we thinking Pod People here?"

* * *

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"You didn't even listen to what I was going to say!"

"I know what you were going to say."

"See, that's not actually possible. Theory has proven-"

" _Reid."_

"He's obviously not mentally healthy!"

"For the last time, I'm not going to bench one of my agents because he's been honoring your request to, and I quote, stop babying you while in the field."

"But-"

" _No."_

* * *

"With all respect, sir, you're evil."

"Kitten?"

"And how did you manage to convince my Chocolate God anyway? It is not like he needs love advice."

"Ah, but there is the fact that our good Doctor is remarkably old fashioned. He needs to be wooed and to be swept in romantic fare."

"... did he seriously believe that crap?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you prefer to comment on LJ, go [here](http://898700.livejournal.com/4149.html).


End file.
